Life Aboard the Phoenix
by J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck
Summary: AU MWPPera, this is sort of a Marauders does Pirates of the Caribbean  I know it's been done before . RLSB , JPLE, **THE REWRITE IS HERE** /On Hiatus AGAIN, I know, I suck.:   It's just until I finish Notes & Constellations. Promise\
1. Prologue v2

**AN: As a reminder, this story is a rewrite of 'Hogwarts Harbor' so if some parts seem VERY familiar, that is why.**

**Prologue:**

The air hung heavily that night, despite the slow moving sea breeze that had swept his ship steadily inland. Captain Greyback moved from the longboat to the rocky shore with practiced ease.

Torchlight flickered darkly in his rum-reddened eyes as they surveyed the darkened beach. The eerie glow of the full moon flashed between heavy storm clouds, painting the beach in a million shifting shades of grey. Heavy boots thudded on the rocks to his left and he turned to see his first mate move to his side. A quick nod from the tall man confirmed his crew was ready and with a dark smile that pulled his cracked lips across his blackened, rotting teeth, Greyback signaled them to move.

Boots crunching on broken glass Greyback strolled casually across the carpeted living room floor. A dark smile lit his ugly face when he saw the family portrait on the small mantle. It was _his_ house.

The outspoken tailor from the pub in Port Royal last month. He had drunk too much cheap rum in celebration of his shipment of cloth arriving on time. The whisky had made him bold, and stupid. He had started pontificating about how more of his shipments would arrive on time if it weren't for those_ bloody_ _pirates_; the last was spat harshly by the reedy man as if the very words left a foul taste in his mouth.

He had boasted that the King's fleet was heading off to dispatch of the villains that very night, naming every pirate as no better than a mangy, blood thirsty dog.

Now it was possible that if he'd had less to drink he might not have said those things, maybe he would have noticed the tall pirate Captain slouching in the darker corner of the pub, but it's just as possible that he'd have said it anyway. John Lupin was a bit of a revolutionary, never shy to voice his thoughts on matters of ethics and government.

In any case he did say those things, and it was in the presence of one of Scotland's most feared pirates; Captain Fenrir Greyback, blood thirsty scourge of the Black Sea*. Who never forgot an insult, and never forgave a wrong.

"Loooo-piiinn!"

He crowed from his position center stage in the tailor's modest house. The pale man stumbled, trembling, from the storeroom with a pistol clutched clumsily in his shaking hands.

Greyback's expression curled into a feral smile as he gestured vaguely about the small room.

"Lovely place you've got here Lupin. Very nice."

His cold eyes slid back to the small portrait and he gestured to it with a lazy hand,

"And such a lovely wife. You're a lucky man Lupin, gorgeous wife, and that boy's not bad to look at either. I think he'd do quite nicely, more to my _taste_ you might say".

Lupin's voice shook as he replied, hands curling tighter about the pistol.

"You leave them alone! Your quarrel is with me Greyback."

Greyback snorted derisively.

"Brave words Lupin."

There was a crash from the direction of the bedroom, breaking glass followed by a woman's scream. Lupin stiffened, the arm holding the pistol dropped to his side as he cried,

"Sara!"

Two of Greyback's crew emerged from the darkened bedroom, one of the large men was dragging a disheveled woman in a sleeping shift. The other was clutching a struggling child with sandy brown hair. Large, honey eyes met his as the boy thrashed, sending his tawny hair whirling about his pale face.

With a curt nod to his men, Lupin's wife and son were shoved to their knees on the carpet, each with a pistol planted firmly against their temple. Moving with inhuman speed Greyback grabbed Lupin by the neck and forced the pistol from his limp hand, pointing it painfully at his neck.

"My, my, Lupin, you have been holding out! Where've you been keeping this one locked up then?"

With a disgusting leer painted on his face he reached forward to run his dirty fingers intimately across Sara Lupin's tear streaked face. Trailing her jaw and down between her exposed cleavage.

The shaking woman bit back a sob as her body tensed under the unwelcomed touch. Her reaction sparked something in John who made to elbow Greyback in the kidney with renewed strength.

Grunting a little at the force of the bony man's elbow Greyback shoved him impatiently to the side, firing a careless shot and hitting the other man in the shoulder. John fell gasping to the floor, his vision blurring as overwhelming pain overtook his senses.

Next to him Sara let out a cry, pulling the pirates' attention back to her. His red rimmed eyes slid from her to the still form of her eight year old son. He was staring blindly at his father, writhing ineffectually on the living room floor.

"Definitely a beauty John, no doubt about it. But the boy, the boy is the real prize. He has his mother's eyes, I've always been partial to effeminate young lads you know and this one, he's just perfect."

While he was speaking he had dropped to one knee in front of the kneeling boy, calloused, stained hand reaching out to cup his face.

"…So soft. Still so soft at this age; tender. Ripe. I think he'll make a wonderful addition to my crew. My old cabin boy has gotten a bit old if you know what I mean."

"N-"

Sara's cry was cut short by the abrupt bang of ignited gunpowder when Greyback fired the pistol cleanly into her skull. The boy's over large eyes blinked slowly when his face was spattered with his mother's blood and brain matter. He didn't move when filthy pirate leaned forward and licked a spot of warm liquid from the corner of his mouth, his eyes were glued to the bloody mess surrounding his mother's torso where her head used to be.

Summoning the last of strength John Lupin spit a glob of thick blood mixed with saliva onto Greyback's neck.

"I lo- you Remus. R-me-ber that son…"

Remus couldn't tear his eyes away from twitching, headless corpse of his mother and didn't see the look of regret and mostly love in his father's eyes before a third shot was fired and his life ended.

Greyback's hands felt painfully cold as they clamped around his face, cupping it almost gently, heedless of the blood and tears staining his cheeks.

"Remus? That's a nice name, come along Remus, let's go away from here…"

**AN: The * is because I was too lazy to google a map and see what sea is actually near Scotland… but Black Sea sounded distinctively baddass so… Anywho here is the prologue to the rewrite of my as yet unnamed Marauders Pirate Fic! Suggestions for a name would be much appreciated. Also, please r&r.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

A small, half dressed figure sat trembling on the floor of the Captain's spacious but untidy quarters. His thin, pale hands clamped over his ears as more canon fire rent the air, closer than before.

Through the dirty glass window he could see fire and smoke with darting blurry figures in the midst. Carefully he crept forward for a better look, straining against the short chain attached by manacle to his left ankle.

Amber eyes flew wide open and the boy dropped to his stomach, hands protectively over his head and ears. A split second later a cannonball blew right through the wall of the cabin.

His ears were ringing as he slowly sat up, mindful of the splinters of wood lodged in his back and legs.

Smoke and ash burnt his eyes while the strong smell of sulfur made him gag. Doubling over to retch, he paused when a dull clanking sound bit through the dull hum that had impaired his hearing.

Scrambling to his knees he felt blindly along the floor for his chain, he grabbed it and pulled. The heavy chain moved forward effortlessly and his dust streaked face broke into a grin; the cannonball had knocked the chain from its ring on the floor.

Since he had last been caught trying to jump ship a couple of months ago the Captain had kept him shackled in his room at night.

The chain was long enough to let him pace for maybe three steps the corner but he couldn't reach the door and if he stretched uncomfortably he could _just_reach the window. Now with the chain broken he was taking this chance to escape.

For the last four months Captain Greyback had been telling him he was getting too old. They'd have to take on a new cabin boy soon. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant, he'd heard some of the older crew talk about the cabin boy before him; specifically how his employment under the Captain had ended. He had to get away now.

_The__Phoenix_ cut gracefully through the blue waves, propelled by the wind which billowed elegantly against its crimson and gold sails. Sirius Black narrowed his storm grey eyes against the morning sun from his position on the forward deck.

As a fairly new recruit he counted himself lucky to have bypassed the position of powder monkey, or worse- cabin boy- and been immediately assigned as a Rigger. And while most wouldn't consider that particular position to be lucky either, Sirius and his best mate, James Potter, loved the freedom that came with climbing about in the rigging, securing lines and changing the sails.

It seemed being a Black had at least one advantage; he was met with respect, if not fear, wherever he went. His family consisted of a long line of feared pirates, going back generations.

As it was, Sirius was one of the first in the long line of bloodthirsty Blacks not leave a trail of destruction and death in their wake.

He and his friends James and Peter Pettigrew had opted to join Captain Dumbledore's crew aboard _The__Phoenix_ in hopes of finding adventure away from their controlling families. The Captain of this ship was widely known for being a fair master who dealt death only as a last resort.

Being as early in the morning as it was, most of the crew was still in their bunks below deck but Sirius couldn't sleep. They had been at sea for just over a month and at the last port the mail had caught up with them.

His younger brother had written him to say that their cousin Bellatrix, who was arguably insane, had been married to a man who was equally if not more mad. But he had money and came from an old line so the family was pleased.

_Most _of the family was pleased anyway. Now that his mothers' younger sisters', youngest daughter was married the pressure would be on Regelus, who was only 14 but the only heir now that Sirius had been written out of the will, to find a suitable wife with good connections and continue the line.

The shrill cry of a gull jerked him from his thoughts and his sharp eyes were drawn to several birds circling close to the water not far off the starboard side of the ship. Shielding his eyes against the sun Sirius realized the gulls were circling a barrel, and lashed to the barrel was a body. Straining his eyes he started when the limp body moved an arm, lethargically batting away the persistent scavengers. Fighting back the sudden lump in his throat Sirius cried,

"Man overboard! Starboard side!"

Suddenly the deck was a flurry of movement and the newly roused crew scrambled to the bulwark to peer out across the dark water.

"Aye! I see him Captain! Riggers, man the sails, haul to starboard!"

Cried first mate, Mad Eye Moody. Nodding to Sirius he added,

"Good eye lad!"

Reluctantly Sirius climbed into the rigging, he wanted to see who was brought aboard. James grinned down at him from his position slightly above, already working the topsail.

"Finally, some excitement, aye mate?"

Sirius had no response for his friend; instead he went to work unfurling the foresail, manipulating the ropes and pulleys with practiced ease.

By the time they were coming about alongside the barrel Sirius' arms were burning from fatigue and the wind had torn his long hair from its binding, whipping it across his face in sweaty black tendrils.

The Captain and Quartermaster McGonagall approached the edge of the ship while Mad Eye barked orders to the crew.

"Pettigrew, Longbottom, haul him up! You there, Finnegan, fetch Hagrid! Quick now!"

With hasty mutters of "aye sir" the sailors scurried about the deck to carry out their orders. Using spare oars Peter and Frank pulled the barrel and boy within reaching distance. Clambering down the side of the ship Frank cut the bonds securing the young man to the barrel and hauled him aboard. Struggling back onto the deck Frank held up the small bit of rope he'd cut, a look of awe and horror on his face.

"Sir, he lashed himself to the barrel with his own chains, and a bit of rope to hold it together!"

Captain Dumbledore and Mad Eye exchanged a glance over the prone form of the young man. McGonagall looked up from her position crouched over the boy, her face drawn in worry.

"He doesn't look good Captain. Where's Hagrid?"

Heavy boot steps announced the arrival of the ship's carpenter and surgeon well before his booming voice.

"Here I am, not ter worry Cap'n, Ma'am. What 'ave we got 'ere then?"

He asked, crouching low, large but gentle hands turning the boy's pale face toward him.

Dropping down from the rigging with panther like grace, Sirius crept up behind the large man and gasped aloud at what he saw. The first thing he noticed about the boy was that he was unnaturally thin, his cheekbones stood out in a stark contrast against his sunken eyes, made more prominent by deep scaring across the right side of his face- obviously from a very sharp blade.

His hair was matted, hardened by sea water and brine. Pale, bruised skin was stretched taught over his ribs, and most notable was the brand scorched into the pale skin of his shoulder. A crudely sketched wolf embellished with the scripted initials F.G.

_Fenrir__Greyback._

This boy was a member of his crew.

Sirius shuddered; Captain Greyback was notorious for his cruelty. Hagrid must have come to the same conclusion as to the identity of the boy because he gently turned him on his side, revealing a mass of scars across his back. Lash marks. Clearing his throat gruffly, Hagrid turned the boy to rest on his back and after listening to his shallow breathing for a moment decided he was safe to move.

"Peter, scurry below deck and ask the cook ter clear the galley if ye would lad. We bes' be gettin' him inside. And find Severus! I'll need 'im to help me."

Regelus Black grimaced from his crouched position in the wardrobe of the sitting room when his aching muscles protested being kept in the same pose for so long. He had been hiding in the large wardrobe, reading his letter from Sirius when they came in and sat down.

His parents and his cousin Bella along with her new husband settled in with tea and brandy by the fire. To his absolute horror they ended up talking about him!

The conversation had started off plainly enough, what where their plans now that they'd married. Would Bella be continuing school in the fall? Would Rudolphus start working for his father's shipping company this year? They had both answered no. It seems that Great Uncle Phinneas had given Bella the family ship, _Tujurs__ Pur,_ as a wedding gift- the ship that had originally been set aside for Sirius and after he disinherited it was assumed that it would go to Regelus.

If they were shocked that the ship had gone to Bella his parents didn't let on, just made more polite inquiries. Bella told her aunt and uncle that she and Rudolphus planned to take a crew and sail to a remote island in the Caribbean meet up with Captain T.M. Riddle.

When she revealed that piece of news Regelus had to bite down on his own tongue to keep from gasping aloud.

Captain Riddle was well known in his parent's circle. He was somewhat of an eccentric, but wealthy and powerful. Rumor had it that Riddle murdered his own father, but it was never proved, so he was free to roam the seas with bloodthirsty intent, taking on crazy quests for legends and myths.

His current obsession was said to be immortality, and he was dead set on finding the fabled treasure of Slytherin which, as the story goes, would grant whomever possessed it an "eternity at sea".

There was a lull in conversation in the sitting room followed by Bella's shrill voice which froze Regelus' blood in his veins.

"…I understand your concerns Auntie but I really think this will be an excellent opportunity to make alliances with the right people. You know, I thought Regelus might come along? He's of age now and with Sirius gone someone needs to take little Reggie under their wing."

It was his father, who spoke first,

"Bella my dear, that's a wonderful idea! Past time for the boy to get his sea legs!"

Still hidden in the wardrobe, Regelus held his breath and froze, feeling like everyone's eyes were staring right at him through the wardrobe and all. This couldn't be good.


End file.
